


YOU ARE

by MYCABBAGESS



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Body Swap, M/M, Pining, maybe angst later idk, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYCABBAGESS/pseuds/MYCABBAGESS
Summary: New transfer Youngjae's first day at a new schoolIt's going to be a new start, new me thing right?





	YOU ARE

**Author's Note:**

> ??

_It’s strange to switch school in the middle of spring but here we are. I’d say it would be a brand new start but I’m only switching to a school a few blocks away from the one I go to now, more time spent on the bus I guess. Hopefully tomorrow will be like an ordinary day, a normal start at school but a fresh new me._

Youngjae finishes of his last sentence in his well very personal planner, or diary but no one really needs to know. The sun finally sets along the teal sky line, it almost looks like the star is about to fall off the edge of the world. The summer daylight seems to last forever these days, especially as Youngjae reminisced about his last days at the academy, so many hours of suffering glee, not the best school but not the worst, he supposes, fiddling with his blinds so sunlight could seep through. The room was just too gloomy. Sure he had friends at the academy, but no one to really talk about his passion for music or to get those gay jokes in that one show. Also fun fact, Youngjae is a closeted gay, bi, yeah can’t really talk about that in the academy, a very conservative place indeed. What he truly wants is probably a relationship, probably as Choi Youngjae can’t make his mind up for shit, but he definitely needs at least new friends since he’s going to another school. While lamenting about his worries and what not, he hears a very loud scream to go to bed since it’s about 11pm and late on the first day is a recipe for disaster. Youngjae packs his clothes for tomorrow, ID check, books and pens check, everything else, not check, but it’s life. It’s really fucking hot, so Youngjae throws the duvet off his body and lays there for a while, before deciding that he might not be able to sleep because of anxiety and all that first day of school feelings. He moves his arm over his eyes and takes deep breathe.

It’s 11:11

_New start, new me._

06:00

“It can’t be morning…” the boy says, his voice deeper than usual? Just the wrong side of the bed. He tries to slam the stop button on his phone, but his phone is nowhere to be felt. His desk beside the bed is nowhere to be found. _I feel like something is wrong, but it can’t be wrong, it’s my first day.._ Now slightly awake, he opens his eyes, something is very wrong. That is not _his_ ceiling, that is not _his_ own desk, bag, wardrobe… this isn’t _his_ room. He’s sitting on the, _someone’s_ bed, he doesn’t feel right. Nothing feels right. The boy starts to scratch his hair and halts in mid-way, fingers entangled in what seems to be _someone else’s_ hair, _it’s shorter…_ The feeling of uneasiness follows through as the boy stands up in the unfamiliar setting in search for any clear sign this whole moment is a dream. _I’m taller,,? This is a dream, since I do want to be taller, right, but it doesn’t explain anything else happening, please be a dream._ He heads out of the bedroom in search for the nearest mirror.

“Breakfast is almost ready!” an unknown voice screams from the stairs.

The sudden outburst made the boy petrified, because anything that loud would have snapped him awake and boom, dream.

“Okay…” the boy said in a very shaky and quiet voice. His voice was way deeper, it was his normal voice. He boy covered his mouth as if he said something very inappropriate and hurried straight to the bathroom.

He walked up to the sink and mirror and stopped a couple of feet away. There’s someone in the mirror. He looked back but no one was there. The boy in the mirror copied his every move; like _a_ _reflection_. He edged closer, closer until he started into the eyes of another. _What the fuck. Why am I . This can’t be happening what the._

Youngjae stared at the stranger in the mirror, who was also him? It was complicated, but Youngjae has watched enough sci-fi supernatural shit to know, this is some sort of mind/body switch or something, either way it freaked Youngjae the fuck out. Whoever this guy was had a really sharp jaw line and monolids with two tiny moles on top of one of them, this guy was good looking, like fucking hot… _why did I have to be stuck in a hot guy’s body, this fucking sucks._ Youngjae suspects this guy definitely still goes to school after discovering pen marks and reminders to do homework scrawled on his wrists and hands. _This is still impossible…_

“This is bad, no phone, no address, no sense of anything, no coco…” Youngjae, weeps, not fully in tears, yet. Youngjae could really do with a hug or someone telling him this is all fake and you’re getting pranked right now, like right now. Youngjae slumps down next to the tub and rests his head on the ridge, glaring at the bathroom ceiling. _Keep it together, keep it together, you got this, just get through the day, you gotta find yourself right? This guy is definitely trapped in my body, god how must he feel. I just need to call my own phone or whatever and make contact with this guy._

With all the strength and sanity left in him, Youngjae gets up and goes back to the bed room to get ready for school, like a normal day. He finds the guy’s phone across the desk, but of course it’s definitely locked, perfect. The boy opens the wardrobe to a very set dark theme of clothing, loads of bucket hats and over sized shirts. _Is there anything appropriate for school here?_ Youngjae picks out some random jeans and a shirt with a navy blazer to finish off the smart yet casual look. There’s a tint of awkwardness while Youngjae shuffled through “his” room as he tried to find the clothes and bags and other things. _Am I really invading this guy’s privacy, okay I’ll say sorry later but ah this does not feel good… I mean he’s probably looking through my things too right? Argh I’m still rummaging through his stuff without his permission or anything. Fight the guilt youngjae!_

After locating what seems to be the boy’s wallet, Youngjae rushed downstairs and tries to grab something to eat before having any contact with anyone in the household, however as soon as he supposedly finds the kitchen, he bumped into most likely the boy’s mother.

“AHH!” the mum screamed in surprise, although Youngjae is pretty sure he is much more terrified at this given moment. “You scared me, why are you in a rush all of a sudden? And where were you last night? Came home pretty late didn’t you?” she accused the boy, raising her voice with every question asked.

“I-I have school work to do, so I’m going early today? And I have a headache so I don’t really remember?” Youngjae poorly replies, with many pauses and umms scattered in the sentence.

“Hmm we’ll have to finish this conversation later tonight, but you better be going now right?” the mum replied.

“Yeah okay that sounds great! Also where’s lunch…” Youngjae agrees though his last line a little too close to home.

“Lunch? I haven’t made you lunch in years?” The mother queried, giving Youngjae a cold confused stare, as if something was really off.

_Oh right, not my house…_

“Ah never mind bye-.” Youngjae says, sentence half-finished due to him slamming the door shut.

Hastily, Youngjae walks down unfamiliar roads trying to find the nearest bus stop, on hand in his pocket and the other rummaging through the stranger’s leather jacket he took in case there was any more identification to find out who this body belonged to. There was a sort of bent ID card deep in the top pocket, it was in an okay condition with a few scratches across the name and face but mostly eligible.

LIM JAEBEOM

EVERGREEN COLLEGE

_He goes to the same school as me?? Is this good? Yes right, probably…_

He has a lead. In an ideal world, Youngjae would just look up directions to the school on his phone, but his current situation has lead him to stare at the bus routes map for a very long time. _If I take the red line? No the 84 bus doesn’t come on Tuesdays, that’s great, what about the blue line… bus 333 should be okay right?_

“Where do u think you’re going Jaebeom?” Someone says with a sly smile. They walk up to Youngjae and gives him a small tap on the shoulder. Being stuck in another person’s body taught Youngjae that since you’re basically another person and you should probably answer and remember the name of the guy’s body you’re trapped in, good tip. The sudden appearance of the other person definitely spooked Youngjae, causing him to back away quickly and raise his fists in a defensive way. “Hey hey, are you okay? How drunk did you get last night?” The other guy laughs although with a little concern.

“Drunk, uh yes drunk, I was drunk last night and yeah. Can u remind me um, who you are..?” Youngjae asks knowing how absurd his question was considering how friendly this guy was, he was most likely his friend or acquaintance, but I mean it’s worth a try since the real Jaebeom can suffer the consequences later. On another note, Lim Jaebeom being an alcoholic? Noted.

“You are joking right?” The mood of the conversation has definitely plummeted into bewilderment, the other boy giving Youngjae a very unreadable stare, as if could see right through to Youngjae.

“Uh no really, I think I bumped my head when I was drunk yesterday you see, I wish I was joking.” Youngjae started to play the deceiving act.

“You really are a clumsy bastard, okay Mr. Jaebeom, we should get you to the school nurse or if I’m honest, maybe the hospital-“The other guy explained, but in a slightly sarcastic way as he pressed his first into his chin and looked away from Youngjae.

_Maybe he doesn’t buy it, or he’s some actor guy, what is he thinking…_

“Uh Hey I think school is fine, school is fine, let ago to school, I’m s-sure my memories will come back there since it’s full of memories right?” Youngjae responds, his voice constantly increasing with confidence but also doubt as he tries to piece together an excuse.

They take Bus 7, it’s a direct route to school that takes about 20 minutes, 20 minutes of Youngjae trying to piece together who this Jaebeom was and who exactly this other guy was. It was also 20 minutes of trying to keep this _act_ together, the whole amnesia excuse can’t bail for everything the supposed friend asks.

During the Journey Youngjae learns that this stranger is none other than some random guy Youngjae has never heard of, Park jinyoung, both him and Jaebeom share a few classes and they’ve known each other since they were 14 years old. Youngjae also hears some interesting stories of this Jaebeom guy, in efforts of Jinyoung trying to jog Youngjae’s, or well Jaebeom’s memories. Youngjae thinks these stories would be way more embarrassing and funny if he knew the guy, but he learns that he’s a complete softie who cries at those cheesy romantic movies and has a passion for music, the music part really intrigued Youngjae. For some reason Youngjae pictured this Jaebeom to be kind of a scary guy, he does have a slightly intimidating aura although after hearing Jinyoung’s stories, Youngjae could picture everything but asshole energy. Although another thing he finds out is that both Jinyoung and Jaebeom are incredibly popular, countless stories of getting the girls and what not, Youngjae could only take as much straight stuff as the next gay but anyway.

They arrive at Evergreen college, and Youngjae is kind of at awe at the place. Youngjae never got to attend any open days to the college as the transfer was so sudden. This is technically his first day so, aside from the massive fact that he is indefinitely trapped in another guy’s body, today was his first day. It was surprising to see the popular guy of the year, Lim Jaebeom, jumping into school with a bubbly expression staring at the different rooms and seeing the different students, looking much more gloomy and confused. All Jinyoung could do was watch his goofy friend run down the corridors, normal? Maybe not, but Jaebeom, yes.

“Hey Jaebeom and jinyoung!” A man in a button up hollers besides the red lockers, waving his arms in the air.

_Shoot he knows me, in a bro kinda way okay we are definitely friends._

Before Youngjae could even say hi, Jinyoung swoops in and explains the memory loss situation, saving Youngjae a lot of brain cells from thinking about the excuse.

“How hard did he hit his head ouch,” The boy, who Youngjae found out to be called Jackson Wang, asked with a sad look on his face as he went to give Youngjae, Jaebeom, a hug.

“Well let’s just hope he starts to remember everything before fourth period, biology test…” The tall boy called Yugyeom reminds Youngjae who wants to scream since he has no idea about what classes he has to attend and or any of the subject content. _I better switch back before biology t fourth period then geez, please weird force you gotta help me to switch-_

As if was a call for Youngjae’s doom, the school bell rings informing students that formal lessons have ow started for the day.

“Oh fuck I forgot about my gym bag, Jaebeom can you come to the gym with me?” Jackson asks, already pulling Youngjae’s arm towards the orange doors.

“Okay see you guys me and jinyoung have literature class now!” Yugyeom cheered, dragging Jinyoung buy both arms towards the opposite doors.

_Ah fuck okay no jinyoung to help with my act, and this Jackson guy seems really hyper and is probly gonna ask me about stuff I probably can’t answer, I gotta run._

“Hey Jackson, uh I’m going to go to the restroom, hold on, you can go without me” Youngjae said with a bang of guilt by the end. Lying to people wasn’t his string point.

“Oh it’s okay I’ll wait for you” Jackson reassures Youngjae. _Dammit why is this Jackson guy so nice._

Youngjae gives up and tries to just bolt away, However not even taking 2 steps, he crashes into someone with a very, very familiar face. The two boys fell to the ground, Jackson rushing to the aid of one of them.

“What the fuck? Glad to see you Jackson, wait why aren’t you helping me-“The boy asked, his voice sinking into panic quickly after he saw the guy he crashed into. “What’s going on, what-“The other boy mutters with broken words, like his brain was trying to solve an impossible puzzle.

“Why do you look l-like me?” the guy asked, his voice shaking as he tried to comprehend what he was looking at, it was himself, but how, since he’s…

“Woah Jaebeom are you okay? And you’re the new kid right?” Jackson asks, addressing the “new kid” term towards Jaebeom, the real one.

“Wait Jackson why are you talking like this? W-why did you call me the new kid?” Jaebeom questions his long-time friend, what’s going on today?

“Ah sorry kid, But I’ve never seen your face around here, but I’m creeped out how you know my name,” Jackson says slightly confused. “Jaebeom have you seen this guy before?” Jackson asks Youngjae, who is just sitting on the floor is staring at Jaebeom, himself.

“Y-yes, I have…” Youngjae spills, he leans forwards and reaches his hand towards Jaebeom.

This can’t be real.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably explain stuff later aaa


End file.
